Corpse Bride
Corpse Bride, also called Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, is a 2005 stop-motion musical dark fantasy film directed by Mike Johnson. Corpse Bride is Tim Burton's second stop-motion film, the first being the largely popular The Nightmare Before Christmas. Plot The plot revolves around a village, located in either England or France, during the Victorian era, where Victor van Dort is to be married to Victoria Everglot, in order to restore wealth to both their families. When Victor fails to say his vows correctly at the wedding rehearsal, he practices them in a nearby forest at night, but unintentionally awakens the corpse of Emily, a woman who was murdered by a mysterious stranger in the village years ago and robbed of her family's jewels. Having fallen unconscious, Victor wakes in the Land of the Dead, where he learns Emily's story, which is explained in song by Bonejangles, a vivacious singing skeleton. As a wedding gift, Emily reunites Victor with his dead dog scraps. Back in the Land of the Living, Victoria's parents, the Everglots, learn that Victor was seen in the arms of another woman from Lord Barkis Bittern, a wealthy newcomer who appeared at Victor and Victoria's wedding rehearsal earlier. After a brief conversation between the two about his parents, Victor decides that Emily should meet them in the Land of the Living. Emily takes him to see Elder Gutknecht, the ruler of the Land of the Dead, who uses a magic spell to send the two to the Land of the Living. When the two are teleported to the Land of the Living, Victor tells Emily to wait in the forest, while he goes to see Victoria and tell her that he wants to marry her as soon as possible, revealing that Victor lied to Emily and that seeing Victoria was Victor's true agenda. Meanwhile in the forest, Maggot, a worm who lives in Emily's corpse, becomes suspicious of Victor. Convinced on proving Maggot wrong, Emily follows Victor's footsteps in the snow. As Victor and Victoria are about to share a kiss, Victor sees Emily crawling up to the window and explains to Victoria that he is already married. Emily eventually learns of Victor's betrayal and takes herself and Victor back to the Land of the Dead, where Emily is heartbroken about Victor pretending he wanted to marry her. Back in the Land of the Living, Victoria explains to her parents that Victor is marrying a dead woman, but they believe she has lost her mind and lock her in her room. Victoria escapes to see Pastor Galswells, asking if it is possible for the living to marry the dead. But Galswells believes either Victoria is out of her mind also or affiliating with "unholy alliances" and takes her back to the Everglots' house. In the Land of the Dead, Victor apologizes to Emily for lying to her, and the two eventually reconcile after playing the piano together. The "new arrival" bell rings, and the new arrival turns out to be the coachman of Victor's parents, Mayhew, who informs Victor that the Everglots are planning on having Victoria marry Lord Barkis. Deciding to marry Emily after all, Victor learns that he must take his vows in the Land of the Living and drink from the Wine of Ages, a poison, and join Emily in death to be free to marry her. Victor decides to except this fate, and all of the dead go "upstairs" to perform the wedding of Emily and Victor. When the dead appear in the Land of the Living, the village erupts into a panic, only to be later relieved when they reunite with their dead loved ones. Lord Barkis later learns that Victoria's family had no money (which he was secretly planning on stealing after murdering Victoria) and, leaving an enraged Barkis in the Everglots home, Victoria follows the dead to the wedding ceremony of Victor and Emily. As Victor and Emily take their vows, Emily notices Victoria and stops Victor from drinking the poison, claiming that she has now denied Victoria her dream of marrying Victor, as Emily's former fiance did to her. Emily reunites Victor with Victoria just as Barkis arrives and tries to kidnap Victoria with a sword stolen from the dead General Bonesapart. Emily also recognizes Barkis, and he is revealed to be the person who murdered Emily. Victor and Barkis duel, but Barkis eventually gets the upper hand and prepares to kill Victor. Emily uses herself to shield Victor from the blow of Barkis' sword and she demands him to leave. Barkis agrees, but mockingly proposes a toast to Emily, claiming she was "always the bridesmaid" and "never the bride". Barkis drinks the Wine of Ages, not knowing that it is poison and prepares to leave the church just as he dies. The dead people close in on him and take him to the Land of Dead, where they presumably torture him as punishment for his crime. Emily gives her wedding ring back to Victor and her bouquet to Victoria, as Victoria is now free to marry Victor. Emily exits the church and turns into hundreds of butterflies that flutter in the moonlight as Victor and Victoria look on. Category:Films